Dark Side
by nvalenca
Summary: Seus olhos pareciam presos, mas sua atenção flutuava. Ela fitava as folhas cegamente. Era como se olhasse tudo, mas não visse nada.


Ela era instável, estava sempre na borda da linha da insanidade. Tinha ataques de fúria incontroláveis e seu pior medo era ser abandonada. Seus pulsos eram marcados por algumas poucas cicatrizes que sobrepunham à pele alva, destacando-se. Mas, como o pior tipo de pessoa possível, ela sabia ser agradável e simpática. Às vezes, indicava traços de psicopatia. Era sádica e incapaz de possuir empatia.

Nunca fora uma criança como as outras. Preferia ficar sozinha em seu quarto a brincar com as outras crianças. Teve uma infância marcada por acontecimentos estranhos.

_Dianna despertou de seu cochilo no sofá ao ouvir o ranger da porta pesada, que arrastava pelo chão quando era aberta. Coçou os olhos para dissipar a névoa que empatava sua visão e se levantou, ficando paralisada com o choque ao ver Demi com seu vestidinho tão lindo arruinado. O tecido rosa havia ganhado outra coloração e passou a ser carmesim, assim como suas mãos minúsculas._

_A mulher sentiu seu estômago revirar e quase desmaiou. Aquilo era demais para ser real. Sua garotinha de 6 anos segurava algo em sua mão direita e estava encardida de sangue._

_Ela nunca desejou tanto que Demi fosse um garoto travesso que brincasse na lama o dia todo e chegasse em casa tão sujo quanto um cachorro de rua._

_-D-demi, o-o que aco-aconteceu?_

_Sua expressão era tão serena._

_Ao invés de responder, apenas deu meia-volta e apontou para fora. Com medo do que veria, Dianna, com o olhar, seguiu a direção que a filha indicava e avistou um cachorro deitado próximo ao meio-fio, rodeado por uma poça de sangue. Era possível notar também uma pequena trilha do líquido vermelho, que ia até o meio da pista._

_Demi virou-se de volta para a mãe e sorriu._

_-Olha, mamãe, é quente. –E lhe estendeu a mão direita, exibindo-lhe parte do cérebro do animal como um troféu._

Aquele foi o primeiro e... _Ah_, como Dianna queria que tivesse sido o último ato de desequilíbrio de sua filha.

Todos nós temos nosso lado obscuro, aquele que reprimimos de todas as formas possíveis. É aquele lado cruel, destemido e sagaz, vaidoso, que possui os desejos mais ambiciosos e algumas vezes até macabros.

Felizmente, segundo a teoria freudiana, temos o superego: instancia pertencente ao inconsciente e que se estabelece no contato com o mundo externo, tendo o papel de censurar e controlar os impulsos instintivos do id. É aquele que ajuda a criança a absorver um conjunto de regras de conduta de seu meio social, tornando-a capaz de diferenciar o certo e o errado.

Infelizmente, isso não funciona com todos. Não da maneira esperada.

Então bem afortunados os otimistas, que acreditam que o lado bom sempre prevalece. São poupados da realidade crua, livre de máscaras e manipulações. São os ignorantes. São os inocentes, sorridentes e felizes.

Mas o que acontece quando deixamos livre nosso lado obscuro? Nos tornamos selvagens! Vivemos com "sangue nos olhos"! E na pior das hipóteses, vivemos com sangue nas mãos também. Sentimos aquele prazer doentio e brincamos de Deus. Somos todos poderosos e temos a capacidade de tomar a vida de quem bem entendermos, seja um animal de estimação, um gato ou um cachorro abandonado, ou aquele seu vizinho irritante que parece fazer uma reforma diferente a cada semana e te importuna com os barulhos da obra.

Depois, talvez, vem o desespero. O lado brando chega atrasado e grita "o que eu fiz?".

É por isso que tentamos manter o controle. Precisamos dele para viver harmonicamente com a sociedade.

Assim como o Meridiano de Greenwich, que divide o globo terrestre em ocidente e oriente, temos algo que divide nossa psique em sana e insana. São os dois inimigos que caminham lado a lado e em segundos podem se converter no seu contrário.

A vida de Demi se caracterizava por essas conversões. Ora ela é água, ora ela é vinho. Calma e furiosa. Controlada e instintiva. Era confuso e ela não sabia viver de outra maneira se não essa, sendo escrava de sua mente que se mantém num eterno descontrole. Para Demi não existe yin e yang. É, basicamente, apenas yin, ou somente yang. Seus lados vivem em constante conflito, como partículas aceleradas que voam de um lado para o outro, colidindo-se entre si.

-x-

-Como está sendo seu dia?

-Muito bom, na verdade. –Respondeu sem olhar para a mulher em sua frente enquanto mexia com os próprios dedos.

-Que bom. –Sorriu. –Não quer sentar?

-Aham.

Sentou-se de maneira elegante na cadeira, mas ainda tinha seu olhar fixo nas mãos.

-Parece que ainda não perdeu esse tique. –Observou, mantendo o mesmo sorriso gentil.

-Algumas coisas nunca mudam, certo? –Coçou a nuca.

-Certo. Tem alguma novidade que queira me contar?

-E-eu tomei todos os remédios essa semana.

Demi era fechada, não tinha facilidade em criar laços com outros e muito menos em mantê-los por algum tempo, mas algo na Dra. Gomez a deixava quase relaxada. Ela gostava de conversar com a mulher, mesmo sabendo que ouvi-la era apenas seu trabalho.

A adaptação havia sido demorada, mas após cinco meses de insistência, a médica conseguiu fazer Demi falar. Ainda que fosse um breve "bom dia, Dra. Gomez".

Algo sobre a mente perturbada de sua paciente a intrigava. Tudo naquela garota era um labirinto com um mistério diferente a cada virada.

Uma das coisas que a levou a cursar psicologia foi seu fascínio por mentes criminosas. Ela via algo atrativo na complexidade da mente de um psicopata e embora Demi não fosse uma assassina em série ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, não era difícil notar seu grande potencial para se tornar tal. Ela era inteligente, metódica, manipuladora, e tinha uma necessidade incontrolável de se sentir no poder. Tudo que ela precisava era que algo ou alguém apertasse o gatilho que desenvolvesse tal comportamento.

-x-

"Maluco". Apresento-lhes uma palavra que provavelmente é um tabu tão grande quanto o homossexualismo. Ninguém quer ser chamado de maluco, não importa se a pessoa realmente seja louca, _ninguém_ gosta, nem mesmo que algo dito passe essa má impressão.

Chamar alguém de maluco é duvidar de sua capacidade mental, e a mente, irmãos, é tudo o que temos de bom nesses corpos que apodrecem a cada segundo. O que seria de você se sua mente não tivesse capacidade suficiente para guardar uma informação sem distorcê-la a um ponto extremo?

Nada. E, por todas as coisas sagradas, todos nós queremos ser alguma coisa! Ninguém quer ser um maluco!

Como é de se imaginar, Demi odiava a palavra, e era estritamente proibida a pronuncia em sua presença. É uma pena que um de seus primos tenha levado oito pontos na testa para aprender a lição. Dizer "você parece uma maluca desse jeito" quando a garota não fazia nada além de encarar os galhos altos de uma árvore, que dançavam sobre sua cabeça, não foi uma escolha muito inteligente.

Depois do acontecido, toda a família concordou que julgar a psique defeituosa de Demi, em sua frente, não era algo a se fazer.

Demi podia sentir os olhares de pena que lhe eram direcionados quando a família resolvia se reunir para uma reunião típica e aquilo realmente a incomodava. Por isso mesmo ela sempre ignorava a todos. Trancava-se na biblioteca improvisada no sótão da casa e apenas saia quando realmente necessário. Na verdade, ela fazia isso na maioria dos dias.

Ela encontrava nos livros o conforto que não conseguia em outras atividades. Tentou a arte dos desenhos, mas sua mente era tão perturbada que nem mesmo ela era capaz de desvendar os significados de suas figuras depois; esportes nunca foram seu forte. Dois motivos principais: 1- Demi nunca foi muito fã de contato corporal; 2- Demi odiava trabalho grupal, ou qualquer outra coisa que a obrigasse a interagir com outras pessoas.

-x-

Deixou o livro momentaneamente de lado quando ouviu alguma coisa se chocar contra a janela do sótão e se focou no espaço para além do vidro. O dia estava escuro e chuvoso, o vento forte assobiava alto e fazia a árvore do quintal bater seus galhos na janela ao lado. Perdeu alguns minutos hipnotizada pelo movimento contínuo das folhas que trepidavam enquanto os galhos chacoalhavam rebeldes. Encarava de forma vazia o que parecia ser outro mundo. Demi não era o tipo de pessoa que saia muito de casa. De fato, ela nem mesmo tinha permissão para fazê-lo sem a presença de um responsável.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e ela continuou estática em sua cadeira, assistindo a dança alvoroçada das folhas verdes. Seus olhos pareciam presos, mas sua atenção flutuava. Ela fitava as folhas cegamente. Era como se olhasse tudo, mas não visse nada. Sua mente era um completo breu, e quando o barulho estrondoso de uma trovoada foi escutado, Demi voltou à realidade com um leve sobressalto. Balançando a cabeça levemente e fechando as mãos em punhos, ela fechou os olhos e respirou o mais fundo que conseguiu, tentando se livrar daquela sensação estranha de... Nada.

A maioria das pessoas deve acreditar que quando você não sente nada, é porque tudo dentro de você é silencioso e vazio, mas a verdade é que tudo é uma bagunça tão grande e barulhenta que seus sentidos acabam cedendo e você é entorpecido. Anestesiado de tudo que há em você.

-x-

Demi balançava os pés impacientemente enquanto tentava se concentrar na revista em suas mãos, mas não era muito interessante. Olhou para a porta em sua frente mais uma vez, analisando a placa reluzente com os dizeres "Dr. Gomez". Normalmente, optava por consultas matinais, gostava de ser a primeira a ser recebida pela doutora, mas alguns pequenos imprevistos acabaram por fazê-la ir durante a tarde.

Deu uma olhada rápida no relógio pendurado na parede percebendo que já esperava há mais de quarenta minutos. Não gostava de esperar, odiava.

Mais cinco minutos de impaciência e a Dr. Gomez abriu a porta. Tinha o olhar cansado como sempre, mas carregava aquele mesmo sorriso simpático no rosto. Despediu-se do homem que acompanhou até a porta e pareceu surpresa, e até um pouco desconfortável, quando ele a abraçou.

Demi se sentiu até mais incomodada que a doutora, porque mesmo sem saber, o homem estava abraçando a _sua_ médica. Talvez fosse coisa da sua mente doente, e muito provavelmente era, mas Demi não achava que a Dr. Gomez deveria cuidar de outra pessoa senão ela.

Quando foi chamada pela doutora, Demi entrou em sua sala sem nem mesmo lhe desejar uma boa tarde, o que não passou despercebido pela mulher. Diferente do habitual, Demi não esperou um convite para se sentar, e nem tinha o olhar preso em suas mãos, embora seus dedos se mexessem da maneira nervosa de sempre.

Poderia parecer um progresso se as feições de Demi não estivessem tão duras. Mesmo com seus problemas, ela sempre tinha um ar naturalmente calmo.

-Algo está errado? –Tentou. –Tem alguma coisa que está te incomodando?

Demi não respondeu, não moveu sequer um músculo. Seus olhos travaram com os da Dr. Gomez e se a mulher não estivesse sendo puramente profissional, com certeza teria se afetado pelo brilho maníaco nos olhos da garota. Tentou mais algumas perguntas sem obter sucesso algum, e quando seu tempo com Demi estava perto de acabar, se surpreendeu quando foi questionada.

-Quem era aquele homem? Aquele que te... Abraçou.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender bem a pergunta, mas resolveu ver até onde aquilo chegaria.

-Zachary Adams, ele me faz "visitas" semanais, assim como você.

-Hm. Há quanto tempo?

Outra pergunta estranha.

-Alguns anos.

-Ele parecia gostar bastante de você.

-Assim como qualquer outro paciente. –Sorriu. –Você não gosta de mim?

-x-

Um mês se passou e Demi ainda se sentia incomodada com o abraço que Zachary dera na Dr. Gomez. Sua mente adorava repetir a cena em que ela simplesmente socava o rosto do rapaz. Mais nada. Como um vídeo inacabado. Passou por quatro consultas com a doutora e todas calada, ignorando as tentativas da mulher de começar alguma conversa. Estava a caminho da quinta, e ainda não tinha certeza se estava disposta a falar algo.

-Demetria. –Sorriu. –Será que ganho um cumprimento hoje ou ainda estou recebendo tratamento de silêncio?

-Bom dia, Dr. Gomez. Está bonita hoje. –Seus lábios tremeram por um instante e a médica quase achou que ganharia um sorriso, o que não aconteceu.

Já estava surpresa o bastante por Demi ter falado, e ainda por cima, a elogiado. Se a garota sorrisse, com certeza desconfiaria.

-Pra você me elogiar, devo estar mesmo. –Tentou brincar.

A risada sonora que ouviu foi gratificante, embora tivesse sido seca, breve, e carregasse um leve sarcasmo.

Bom, ao menos foi melhor que o silêncio absoluto.


End file.
